


The Sun that Shone like Jumping Kittens

by Turles



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, fanfic generator is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turles/pseuds/Turles
Summary: "Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a funny figure of Mikleo ."When you have a short leg and moist hair and he has a handsome leg and hairy hair. ..





	

Sorey was thinking about Mikleo again. Mikleo was a funny knight with handsome leg and hairy hair.

Sorey walked over to the window and reflected on his pretty surroundings. He had always loved beautiful Ladylake with its tired, troubled tunnels. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a funny figure of Mikleo .

Sorey gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a brave, smart, tea drinker with short leg and moist hair. His friends saw him as a hilarious, homely hero. Once, he had even brought a horrible blind man back from the brink of death.

But not even a brave person who had once brought a horrible blind man back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Mikleo had in store today.

The sun shone like jumping kittens, making Sorey confident. Sorey grabbed a ripped knife that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Sorey stepped outside and Mikleo came closer, he could see the alert glint in his eye.

Mikleo gazed with the affection of 7340 admirable blue badgers. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."

Sorey looked back, even more confident and still fingering the ripped knife. "Mikleo, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with anxious feelings, like two deep, disturbed dogs walking at a very incredible holiday, which had classical music playing in the background and two special uncles sitting to the beat.

Sorey studied Mikleo's handsome leg and hairy hair. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Sorey in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Mikleo."

Mikleo looked unstable, his emotions raw like a purring, pretty piano.

Sorey could actually hear Mikleo's emotions shatter into 2321 pieces. Then the funny knight hurried away into the distance.

Not even a cup of tea would calm Sorey's nerves tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't take this seriously


End file.
